


宝条教授想搞一个新课题（Sephiroth x Vincent）

by concentrategranules



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 圣手宝条在线点炮仗（我怀疑我弄成了宝条中心）微克劳德x杰内西斯提及
Relationships: Sephiroth/Vincent Valentine





	宝条教授想搞一个新课题（Sephiroth x Vincent）

宝条教授想搞一个新课题（Sephiroth x Vincent）

宝条本不应活下来，但是由于他当年对于杰诺瓦等的研究太过深入，大家不得不留下他的命、把他看管起来。宝条还有用。

如今的宝条教授依然在进行着实验。身为能创造出萨菲罗斯的的科学家，宝条教授对于科学的执著，让他能够在被监视的情况下，继续精神抖擞地研究着医学。

是的，继能源和生物以后，他现在又去搞医学了。

同时为了避免宝条再次制造灾难，战斗力不错的人都被迫进行轮岗监视。

虽然众人也真情实感认为如果宝条搞事，他们并无法做到完全预防，只能进行应急补救。万幸现在的众人的应急水平很不错。

萨菲罗斯皱着眉看着在仪器与仪器间穿梭的那个老男人。

永远脱不下的白大褂，阴沉沉的脸色，眼睛里永远是让人不舒服的探究视线。

“萨菲罗斯，你和瓦伦丁现在怎么样了？”突然，宝条开口了。

“不关你事。”萨菲罗斯硬邦邦地回答着，根本没掩饰脸上的厌恶情绪。

但宝条却根本不介意自己儿子那冰冷的态度似的，他一边调整着仪器的设置，一边继续说：“我这辈子最大的成就，就是用杰诺瓦创造了你。后来我又用卡奥斯做出了你的新娘。”

萨菲罗斯久违地感到了杀欲，然后他又硬生生地压住了它。他不愿意让文森特再次为自己担心。他挤出一个问句：“你想做什么？”

“我在想，杰诺瓦和卡奥斯的改造让你们接近永生，而且它们让你们接近于全能，”宝条的声音渐渐变得狂热，“我想知道如果把杰诺瓦和卡奥斯结合在一起，会出现什么样的结果。”

“继续沉浸在你的美梦中吧。”萨菲罗斯厌烦地说着。

来和自己换班的雷诺正巧到了，于是萨菲罗斯转身欲离开。但宝条又说话了，他不得不回了一下头。

“我的意思是，我想升一升辈分。”宝条推了下圆片眼镜的镜架，眼神直勾勾地看着背对着他、只侧过头来的萨菲罗斯，“所以，你能和你的新娘创造个孩子出来吗？”

砰——雷诺瞬间脚滑，在萨菲罗斯面前一头砸到地板上。

晚上，战战兢兢的雷诺汇报了情况。

“他一定是看过《弗兰肯斯坦》这部小说。”杰内西斯绿着脸说。

“我好像听说过。”尤菲的手在抓后脑勺。

宝条教授就是这样，从来都是一副很有病的阴沉样子。

\-------------------------------

一段时间以后。

“宝条教授把他的新课题递交了申请，初步成果他已经做出来了。克劳德与杰内西斯已经同意了宝条的申请。”里夫把重磅炸弹带了回来。

“什么？！”淡定如文森特突然颤抖了一下。他还记得宝条之前说的男男生子课题。你的友情呢，克劳德•斯特莱夫？

“呃，文森特，不是你想的那个，虽然还是和孩子有关。”里夫艰难地从喉咙里挤出话，“宝条的课题是治疗不孕不育……目前已经用动物研究出试管婴儿，现要求进行临床试验……”

空气死寂。

\--------------------------------

鲁德已经一脸懵逼了：“宝条他是什么学的博士来着？”

“生物学……”伊莲娜说，“我觉得他的医学已经登峰造极……”

雷诺接嘴：“我觉得他的材料学与能源学也是……挺厉害的。”

曾沉默了一下，说：“我们还是看看那个突然通过的课题吧。”

大家聚在一起看着文件。

课题就叫试管婴儿，后面附着厚厚一叠的实验计划等资料。

“……”一群人沉默了。这课题简直让人挑不出错。

“他目的啥来着？”伊莲娜弱弱地说，她都快没力气了。宝条教授，您为什么总是那么脑回路清奇。

雷诺嘴贱说了出来：“终极目的是抱孙子？”

凉风拂过后颈，一群人齐刷刷地盯向雷诺身后。

雷诺战战兢兢回头，发现萨菲罗斯和文森特刚刚进门，两人的表情正黑如锅底。

\--------------------------------

“我真的很想杀了他。”萨菲罗斯说着，抱紧了靠在自己怀里的文森特。

文森特抬起头看着白发的恋人那莹绿双眼里的隐忍，说：“大家都是这么想的，不是吗？”

“总有一天我要杀了他。”萨菲罗斯说。

文森特轻轻抬起头，主动吻上了恋人的唇。然后他对着心情渐渐平复的萨菲罗斯说：“杀他的时候你还得排队。”那个干瘪的老男人，确实是很多人排着队等着干掉他的时机。

“倒也是。”萨菲罗斯的心情好起来，他愉快地给了黑发的恋人一个深吻。

END


End file.
